Verano del 2015 (JJBek)
by Fredua
Summary: Otabek odiaba visitar Canadá, no por el frío ni por lo lejos que se encontraba de casa... odiaba Canadá gracias a él. (OtabekxJJ)


**_Sinopsis:_** Otabek odiaba visitar Canadá, no por el frío ni por lo lejos que se encontraba de casa... odiaba Canadá gracias a él.

Desde hace tiempo en el fandom nació la duda de que JJ y Beka se conocían desde antes del GP, hoy decidí explorar un poco esa idea, espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Disclaimer:_ ** El dibujo de la portada pertenece a triangle-art-jw (pueden buscarla en tumblr) y me otorgó total permiso de utilizar el dibujo, yo solo puse el título a la imagen. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el fic.

* * *

"I thought that I could always count on you, I thought that nothing could become between us two.

We said as long as we would stick together, we'd be alright, we'd be ok.

But I was stupid and you broke me down... I'll never be the same again."

Otabek odiaba visitar Canadá, no por el frío ni por lo lejos que se encontraba de casa... odiaba Canadá gracias a él

Y es que hace dos años atrás, más exactamente en enero del 2014, un joven Otabek de 15 años pisaba por primera vez el frío suelo canadiense. Su coach insistía en que era el mejor lugar para continuar con su entrenamiento si lo que quería lograr era llevar el oro a casa y enorgullecer a su país.

—Intenta llevarte bien con los otros patinadores, podrías aprender mucho de ellos— Comentó el mayor seriamente, intentando ayudar a su joven patinador.

Y sí que lo intentó, esa semana Altin conversó con absolutamente todos los patinadores del lugar, y llegó a una simple conclusión: todos eran idiotas. No soportaba el egocentrismo que los acompañaba, ni las burlas a su acento.

Simplemente necesitaba socializar en otro lado. Comenzó a recorrer la ciudad solo, y así fue como conoció a los únicos amigos que tuvo hasta el día que conoció a Yuri Plisetky: Scott y Jason. Ambos jóvenes se dedicaban al Hockey profesional y solían reunirse a patinar en las horas que tenían libres.

En sus primeros dos meses de estadía el kazajo creó una rutina: Levantarse, entrenar, comer, volver a entrenar, salir con sus amigos (excepto que alguno tenga que entrenar más), dormir y así sucesivamente. Estaba seguro que podía soportar todo aquello por un par de meses o incluso años... hasta que él entró a su vida.

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, Jean Jacques Leroy era tan idiota como cualquiera de los jóvenes que compartían pista con él. La única diferencia es que este idiota no paró de molestarlo hasta que aceptó ir a tomar un café con él luego del entrenamiento.

—Así que Kazajistán... ¿y cómo es por allá?—cuestionó despreocupadamente el moreno mientras bebía un sorbo de su cappuccino. No puedo evitar sorprenderse, por primera vez desde que llegó alguien se mostraba realmente interesado sobre su país de origen.

Al principio solo respondió con lo que a todo el mundo le interesaba: el paisaje, la comida, si hacia tanto frío como en el país en donde se encontraba, etc. Pero luego de todo eso Leroy volvió a hablar—No me interesa que me cuentes cosas sobre tu país que puedo encontrar en Wikipedia Ota, ¿Te puedo decir Ota?—Sin esperar su confirmación continuó—lo que realmente quiero saber es como es allá para tu persona: qué cosas extrañas, qué cosas no ¿me explico?—.

—El manti que solía hacer mi madre cuando vivía allá es una de las cosas que más extraño—declaró—es una mezcla de carne con muchas especias envuelto en masa—agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto del canadiense—. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a comentarle más al mayor sobre todo lo que extrañaba: las grandes colinas detrás de la casa de su abuela, la guerra de bolas de nieve con su hermana menor, e incluso el bullicio de Almatý y Astaná, actual capital del país. Después de horas hablando sobre ambos decidieron que era hora de partir, eran las nueve de la noche, no había cenado, y mañana tenían que practicar desde temprano.

El tiempo había pasado, hacía ya doce meses que se encontraba en ese país, pero sorprendentemente había logrado encontrar su lugar. JJ, porque ahora ya no era Leroy o señor egocéntrico, solía invitarlo a cenar con su familia los fines de semana para luego pedirle oficialmente que se mude con ellos y deje "ese piso apestoso y solitario". A pesar de sus dudas terminó aceptando, era difícil negarle algo a su compañero de pista.

Vivir con la Familia Leroy era toda una aventura; los padres de JJ solían reunirlos a mirar películas casi todos los días, los hermanos corrían por toda la casa, y Jean con su banda no sonaban tan mal. Otabek se sentía extraño, podía notar como un calor reconfortante inundaba su pecho cada vez que los niños lo invitaban a ser el temible dragón que atemoriza su pueblo, o cuando Nathalie preparaba los manti que tanto extrañaba... se sentía parte de algo.

Una noche, mientras festejaban el cumpleaños de Alain, el gran Jean-Jacques bebió de más. El kazajo no tuvo otra que llevarlo a dormir temprano disculpando a su amigo frente a sus propios parientes. Por suerte ambos compartían habitación, así podría controlar al moreno antes de que haga algo estúpido.

—Ota ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo?—Preguntó el mayor mitad ebrio, mitad dormido. Por desgracia no tuvo otra que ceder y acostarse junto a él.

Se sentía extraño con tanta cercanía, hacía semanas que estaba comenzando a sentirse diferente cerca de Jean y no quería arruinar la amistad que había creado. La semana anterior estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando despreocupadamente el mayor vino a tirarse sobre él mientras se encontraba descansando en el sillón.

Perdido en su mente no notó que el canadiense se encontraba sobre su pecho mirándolo directamente a los ojos—Sabías que no estoy completamente ebrio ¿No?— y se lanzó de lleno a sus labios. Al principio estaba aterrado de cómo reaccionar ¿seguía el beso a pesar de que no estaba seguro de si era exactamente lo que JJ quería? ¿O lo empujaba amablemente? Al final decidió no darle importancia y seguir el ritmo de su compañero, mañana ya podría decirle que él también se encontraba borracho. Entre cada beso fueron rindiéndose al sueño que se apoderaba de ellos lentamente, hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

Su relación con Jean en los últimos cinco meses se había vuelto... extraña. No eran novios, pero cada vez que podían se besaban hasta quedarse sin aliento, cada noche se encerraban en el cuarto del mayor y sus gemidos lograban llenar su alma por completo, más de una vez se atrevió a decirle que lo amaba mientas que su compañero susurraba un "Yo también Ota" en su oído como si amarse fuese algo que solo ellos dos debían saber.

Los padres de Leroy no demostraban saber nada, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacían, las miradas que ambos se dedicaban cuando estaban en la casa o las mañanas en las que despertaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja los delataban desastrosamente.

Otabek se sentía en el cielo, sus saltos habían mejorado notablemente, tenía una especie de familia extraña que lo acompañaba en este territorio tan desconocido, dos amigos que lo apoyaban siempre, y había encontrado una persona que lograba hacerlo sonreír hasta en sus peores días.

Pero alguien debería haberle dicho que cuando uno sube tan alto, puede llegar a caer

El kazajo se había pasado todo un mes junto a sus dos mejores amigos buscando el regalo perfecto para su pareja, y es que el canadiense era complicado con los regalos. El año pasado para sus dieciséis le había regalado una hermosa campera de imitación de cuero que no creía poder superar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse encontró el regalo perfecto: un collar con un dije de una corona. Sabía que Jean se autoproclamaba como el rey y que esta cadena solo aumentaría su ego, pero a pesar de eso y que costaba más de lo que esperaba, no importaba si lograba hacerlo sonreír.

Toda esa tarde estuvo ayudando a Nathalie a preparar la cena, Jean había salido desde temprano y no había podido darle su regalo aún. Poco a poco la gente fue llegando: familiares, compañeros de entrenamiento, amigos, miembros de la banda. El menor solía sentirse un poco cohibido entre tanta gente, pero todos lograban integrarlo rápidamente.

Cuando ya estaban colocando las cosas sobre la mesa JJ entró a la casa junto con una joven de ojos azules, decidió no darle mucha importancia, seguro era una vieja amiga que no veía hace rato... o eso creyó antes de que el canadiense los obligara a escucharlo atentamente.

—Muchos de ustedes quizás no conozcan a Isabella, una ex-compañera que tuve hace dos años en la escuela—la joven si limitó a sonreír tímidamente mientras realizaba un gesto de saludo con la maño izquierda, parecía agradable—lo que queríamos comunicarles, es que a pesar de la distancia, ambos seguimos en contacto durante este tiempo. Nunca presente una pareja formalmente ante a mis padres, pero estoy seguro que Bella es la mujer de mi vida, mi reina, y quiero casarme con ella. Por eso hoy les presento a Isabella Yang, mi prometida—al kazajo le sorprendía como nadie había logrado escuchar su corazón romperse en ese instante, pero luego recordó que entre tantos aplausos nadie notaría nada.

Subió a tropezones las escaleras directo a la habitación que compartía con Jean. No recuerda mucho de esa noche, solo el horrible sabor de las lágrimas mientras llenaba la maleta con su ropa y la sangre que caía de sus nudillos luego de impactar contra la nariz de la persona a la que creyó conocer cuando intentó venir a explicarle todo.

Salió de esa casa como pudo, escondiéndose de la familia que lo adoptó como uno más, evitando sus caras de lastima. Se dirigió a la casa de sus amigos, el viaje en el taxi se hizo eterno ¿realmente todo iba a acabar de esa forma? ¡Le había entregado todo lo que tenía! Nunca se había permitido amar: él tenía que triunfar en el patinaje, pero cometió el estúpido error de enamorarse del rey y no supo darse cuenta que lo que el rey necesitaba era una reina bella y dulce, no un niño malhumorado que se encontraba perdido en una tierra desconocida. Se entregó a Jean en cuerpo y alma, y a cambio solo recibió dolor. Se sentía tan vacío, tan usado... se había convertido en el juguete personal del rey y lo había disfrutado más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Al llegar Scott lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras que Jason repetía una y otra vez "Voy a asesinarlo, más que rey es un simple bufón". Internamente agradeció tenerlos, no sabía que hubiese hecho sin sus dos amigos esa noche. Recibió muchos mensajes de la familia Leroy, incluso JJ vino a buscarlo a casa de sus amigos, pero solo consiguió un ojo morado por parte de Jason y muchos insultos de Scott.

Todavía tenía medio año más en Canadá antes de finalizar su entrenamiento, pero no lograba soportarlo, necesitaba irse de ahí.

Así que un treinta de julio subió al avión rumbo a su hogar, a pesar de las quejas por parte de su coach, sabía que irse era lo mejor que podía hacer. Hacía un año y medio atrás llegaba a Canadá como un pequeño niño perdido después de mudarse por toda Rusia, pero esa noche voló a Kazajistán como un adolescente con el corazón roto pero con la seguridad de que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Había crecido, ahora sabía que no podía permitirse ser débil otra vez... al menos no por un largo tiempo.

Decidió que lo mejor era tratar a Leroy con indiferencia: si te he visto no me acuerdo, y el canadiense pareció captar el mensaje durante su encuentro en el grand Prix del 2015.

Hoy, un año y medio después regresaba a ese país para visitar a las únicas dos personas que aún mantenía a su lado: Jason y Scott, los extrañaba y era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A lejos divisó sus cabellos platinados con un pequeño rastro de nieve, no pudo evitar sonreír, extrañaba a esos idiotas. Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza mientras el padre de Jason tomaba sus maletas. Quizás era hora de crear recuerdos mejores y seguir adelante: Jean-Jacques Leroy ya no formaba parte de su vida y era tiempo de aceptarlo, eso sí, nunca sería capaz de olvidar ese verano del 2015 en donde rompió su corazón...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tomates? ¿Golpes? ¿Algo?

Sinceramente la pareja se me hizo sumamente interesante, planeo escribir mas de ellos pronto.


End file.
